A conventional data storage system typically includes an assemblage of disk drives and storage directors (or storage processors). During operation, the storage processors store data onto and retrieve data from the disk drives on behalf of one or more external host devices.
In some data storage systems, disk array enclosures (DAEs) house small groups of disk drives (e.g., 15 disk drives). Each DAE typically has its own communications and power cable harnesses which enable that DAE to individually connect to various other parts of the data storage system such as the storage directors and the power supplies.
One conventional large-scale data storage system divides storage directors and DAEs into separate electronic bays (or cabinets). In particular, the storage directors (along with semiconductor memory modules and network interface modules) reside in a dedicated centrally-located control bay with its own power supply and fan resources, and the DAEs reside in similarly-sized disk drive bays which flank the control bay and which have their own power supply and fan resources.
During operation of the large-scale data storage system, all of the disk drives in all of the DAEs in the storage bays are turned on, powered up and receive cooling from respective sets of fans. During periods of inactivity, some of the disk drives may spin down but all of the disk drives in the system nevertheless remain activated, i.e., all of the power supplies stay turned on so that all of the disk drives continuously are supplied with power and receive cooling.
It should be understood that the above-described large-scale data storage system is capable of accommodating the needs of a company having fast growing data storage needs. In particular, although only a few of the DAEs may be involved in storing actual data when the storage system is initially put into operation, all of the DAEs remain activated (i.e., powered on and cooled) and may be involved in storing actual data in a relatively short period of time (e.g., one or two years).